A well received electrical connector with which the present invention is primarily concerned has plug and receptacle parts that are releasably fitted together for electrically interconnecting cable wires. A coupling ring received about the plug is selectively rotatable to drive the connector parts together or apart, depending on the direction of rotation. Successful plug and receptacle electrical connectors are required to operate under adverse environments where they are subjected to such things as vibration, shock, a wide range in temperatures and pressures and restricted available space, to name the major ones.
The inner end surfaces of the coupling housing and included plug shell typically have keyways which are coded to match keys on the receptacle so that only a proper plug and receptacle can be mated together. Occasionally, in prior connectors of this variety the plug and coupling housing can inadvertently be rotated with respect to one another so that the keyways become misaligned and this prevents mating even with a proper receptacle. Although the misalignment can be readily corrected by anyone having rather general operational knowledge of the connector, some users become confused by the misalignment and incorrectly conclude that the connector needs repair.